This application relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of plum tree, Prunus salicina cv. ‘Suplumfiftysix’. The new variety was first originated by hybridization in September 2007 by Terry A. Bacon as breeder number ‘PL895RB’.
The new variety ‘Suplumfiftysix’ is characterized by having late-ripening fruit that is very large, with reddish-black skin and red flesh. The fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfiftysix’ also has firm flesh, a sweet-mild flavor and a stone that is semi-free from the flesh.
The seed parent is ‘Suplumtwentynine’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,880), and the pollen parent is from bulk pollen of several late-ripening plum cultivars. The parent varieties were first crossed in February 2003, with the date of first sowing being February 2004, and the date of first flowering being February 2007. The new plum variety ‘Suplumfiftysix’ was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in February 2009 by dormant grafting.
The new variety ‘Suplumfiftysix’ resembles its seed parent ‘Suplumtwentynine’ in both have fruit with red flesh, but the fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfiftysix’ begins ripening about September 7th compared to June 23rd for ‘Suplumtwentynine’.
The fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfiftysix’ ripens at about the same time as the fruit of ‘Suplumsix’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,747), but the fruit of the new variety has a red flesh compared to yellow flesh for ‘Suplumsix’. The flesh of the fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfiftysix’ resembles the red flesh of ‘Suplumfifty’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 27,327) and ‘Black Splendor’(unpatented), but the new variety begins ripening about September 7th compared to August 10th for ‘Suplumfifty’ and June 12th for ‘Black Splendor’. The new variety ‘Suplumfiftysix’ also differs from ‘Suplumsix’ and ‘Suplumfiftyone’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 29,486) in regards to the skin color of the fruit. In particular, the fruit of the new variety has reddish-black skin compared to reddish-purple for ‘Suplumsix’ and black for ‘Suplumfiftyone’.
The new variety ‘Suplumfiftysix’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings and grafting.